When Ends Meet
by Quinnsthequeen
Summary: Faberry Story:Quinn and Rachel are living in New York togeter and are even engaged. But happenes when old friends reunight and loves ones turn. And what happenes when Rachel brings up children? and the fucture?


Chapter 1:

_This is going to be a short first chapter, since this is my first time posting and I want to know what you guys think but this will be a chapter fanfic and it will be quite long. I'll try and write a chapter or so every day, depending on how much time I have that day. Hope you enjoy :)_

Quinn fluttered her eyes open, quickly closing them again when the light from outside blinded her. She rolled over, accidently bumping into the person laying next to her. Quinn smile and opened her eyes slowly so she could stare at the beautiful face beside her. Rachel Berry snored loudly, making Quinn giggle softly to herself.

"You're still the cutest when you're sleeping." Quinn whispered to Rachel, even though she knew she was asleep. She sighed and stared at the sleeping girl next her, smiling again. As far back as Quinn could remember she had imagined this to be her future, deep down of course. Ever since the day that Quinn had first seen Rachel she knew she was something special. Quinn had always liked Rachel, but coming from a Christian raised family she thought that being gay made you a bad person and a disgrace. So she masked the like for Rachel with hate. She thought that is she bullied Rachel was made her feel worthless, Quinn would start to believe that and the feelings would start to go away. But they never did, they just grew stronger. After ever encounter with Rachel Quinn would run to the girls bathroom and cry, feeling terrible for what she was doing to told herself day after day that she wasn't gay, it was just a faze that she was going through, a stupid puberty thing and that she would soon get over it. Every day she told herself that she started not believe it less and less. Soon when she was caught day dreaming in class it wasn't over Finn or Puck it was over Rachel. There was so many times in Glee Club that Quinn had to use all her power not to jump up after Rachel belted out one of her songs, Broadway or not, and place her lip on Rachel soft, prefect lips. When she would see Rachel kissing Finn, she would get so jealous and normally ruin their kiss by walking by and throwing an insult at Rachel, about how it looked like Finn was kissing a seal or something along those lines. When Quinn had gotten Pregnant, which had resulted in Finn breaking up with her since she had cheated on him with Puck, it had gotten really bad. She began spending more time with Rachel because once she was kicked off the Cheerios all she had was Glee Club and Rachel was always there. Quinn blamed the baby hormones for most of the dreams and fantasies, but whatever Quinn felt for Rachel definitely was more than just baby hormones. Quinn knew this for sure once she had given birth to her daughter, Beth which she had given up for adoption since she wanted a good life for her baby. Over their junior year Quinn realized that maybe it wasn't that bad to be gay, well gay and not tell anyone. After her parents had kicked her out when she was pregnant she realized that being a Christian didn't mean you were a good person, your actions were what made you a good person. She had opened up to her best friend Santana and quite surprisingly for Santana, who always judged people, she told Quinn that she knew what she was going through and that she felt that way for Brittany, the third girl that fit in their friend triangle. This had made Quinn feel like she wasn't alone. But she was nowhere ready to tell her mom, who had let her come back home after she left her father, or anyone for that matter. As time went on and soon they were in their senior year. Quinn and Rachel had become very good friends. One night Rachel had been sleeping over and had told Quinn that Finn had asked her to marry him. Quinn had never felt more terror in her life. She realized that this was her last chance the tell the best thing that had even come into her life the truth about how she really felt. And she had. Rachel had been stunned and Quinn had started crying and was about the leave when Rachel had leaned forward and kissed Quinn. Rachel told Quinn that she had always liked her too and she was only with Finn because she never thought she would get to be with Quinn.

Rachel had dumbed Finn a month later, after thinking it through over and over again. It had been a week before they had graduated that they had come clean to everyone, even their parents. Rachel's _dads_ hadn't had a problem obviously. Quinn's mom had been shocked, but not as shocked as she had been when she found out her prefect little daughter had been pregnant. She had told Quinn that is Rachel made her happy then she didn't have a problem with it. After that Quinn had declined her offer at Yale and she applied for the drama section in Julliard. She got in. She had to wait a year but she still got in. Rachel was going and Quinn to Julliard. It all seemed like a dream and Quinn had to pinch herself ever once and a while, but I guess Quinn just never imaged her life to end up this happy. They had moved to New York and now, almost two and a half years later, Quinn was laying next to her beautiful Fiancé. Yes Rachel had proposed. Quinn couldn't be any happier.

Quinn shook her head and looked at the clocked and cursed under her breath and realized that she had been laying there thinking for over a half an hour. She groans softly.

_It Friday Fabray. _She told herself.

_Last day at school and then you get months off. _Quinn Forced herself to get out of the warm bed and set her feet on the cold floor. It was November 28 and it seemed to be the coldest winter ever this year. She tip toed into the hallway and into the small bathroom in their two bedroom apartment. They were still saving up money for a house but it didn't seem like that was anywhere in the near future. She slowly undressed and turned the shower on hot and then stepping in, sighing as the hot water hit her tense body, losing up her didn't stay in long though since she couldn't be late for her last day of collage. Well until next year at least. She got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her now shivering body. She ran a brush through her and the towel dried it. Before she left the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Her pale skin shinning, her long blonde hair wet at her side. She was every bit as beautiful as she was in high school, hadn't aged a day. She smiled to myself and the tiptoed back to the bedroom and was shocked to see Rachel sitting up in bed. She glanced at the clock and groan realizing that once again she had been too long in the shower. Rachel smiled brightly and got out of the bed and walked over to Quinn.

"Morning Quinnie," Rachel said, hugging her tightly.

"Morning Beautiful," Quinn said, leaning down and kissing Rachel slowly, but apparently not long enough. As Quinn shuffled over to the closet and started going through her dresses, which she usually did the night before but had been to tried last night, Rachel came up from behind her and wrapped her arms around her stomach and rested her head on her shoulder, since the brunette was shorter than the blonde. When Quinn finally found a dress, which was light blue, with white flowers embroidered and settled right below the knees, she turned around and was attacked by Rachel, the brunette kissing her deeply. A few minutes later when Rachel finally let a very shocked and breathless Quinn go, Quinn struggled to get enough breath to talk.

"You know I would love to stay here all day with you Rachel but I can't. It's my last day and I need to be there." Quinn said, walking over to the drawer to grab a bra and a pair of underwear. Rachel pouted as Quinn dropped the towel and started getting dressed.

"Why? Just don't go! Who cares it's your last day!" Rachel said as Quinn slipped on her Dress and turned around so the Brunette could tie it.

"I can't I'm so sorry. I wish I had gotten off a week ago like you but I didn't. And remember tonight is the night that we are going out with Santana and Brittany." Rachel made a face at Quinn's words as she tied the silky strap. Quinn sighed.

"Remember? They are visiting? They have a Cheerleading competition here and they came a day early so we could see each other." Rachel smiled brightly.

"Oh Ya! I'll be ready I promise I'm so excited about that!" Rachel said bouncing out of the room. Quinn smiled to herself and as she walked out of the room to go help the brunette with breakfast, since Rachel couldn't cook if it would save her life, she felt a weird feeling in her stomach that she had been feeling lately. A feeling that made her dizzy and made her giggle for no apparent reason. Being in love, and being loved in return. The feeling that this time it was real and no one was faking. That someone really needed her in their life and wouldn't leave them when something went wrong.


End file.
